clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iamred1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Iamred1! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hey Hey. Written Lies 06:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 9 Back from wat? Written Lies 06:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Dont worry! NVM. I looked up "Iamred" Written Lies 06:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Your main account is un-blocked. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 10:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why do you hate me? I'm not ban evading. I never hacked you. I can't hack. Please stop vandalising my page with "Still evil"--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 05:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm.. Uh.. Yes Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Banished From The Fanon Because of Kwiksilver X. =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 15:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Why? He didn't do anything. My parents saw it and they didn't like him. I got banished...too bad. I was good friends with Explorer..--[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) where No, where is it? *~Zooman98 Thanks Ok thank you i got it on right now, and I am kind of lonley on this wiki so do you want to be friends? *Zooman Z award Here is your award for being my friend * Zooman was here [ Dont know I dont know ig just go here: http://xat.com/ProfessorlaxCp?p=6&ss=0 Its a chat ~Zooman98 July 2 2009 8:25am (PST) oh Oh I am sorry, I found him on Mukluk and Snow Angel *Zooman98 Z No, first it was Mukluk, then I found him again. *Zooman98 Chat Go on the chat I sent you, they are experts on finding famous penguins *Zooman98 Yep! Here's your award! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Deep Freeze I saw him on Deep Freeze. Read the whole story at my blog at spider880.blogspot.com [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880]] 16:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Award (from:Hal) You deserve it, friend! Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 16:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I met sensei. He was awesome. He also said he likes cookies. BTW he was at server White House.~OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 16:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) P.S: I Took a lot of photos. RE:Yeah Sorry. He left. But this site help me find sensei! http://www.jmanscpguide.com/.~OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 16:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm I will still edit a little but I won't look talk to anybody.[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 14:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) vote can u plz vote at my rollback request Here I made you one! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Sorry There is no link. I make them myself using a gif animation program along with a few bits of other software. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Ben I hate the guts of that wretched creature! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Oops I've been meaning to take the "quit" template off my page, but I forgot. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!!